


Are you hitting on her for me?

by just_jaqueline



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, memes are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: - A buddy of mine saw Frank take his shirt off in the shower, and he said that he has an eight-pack.Frank shot him a glance: - Are you hitting on Hazel for me?





	Are you hitting on her for me?

\- A buddy of mine saw Frank take his shirt off in the shower, and he said that he has an eight-pack.  
Frank shot him a glance: - Are you hitting on Hazel for me?

\- Well, you weren't gonna do it -, said Leo, patting his own shoulder. - You're welcome.

\- Why should I hit on her? We're already together.

\- Wait, a minute -, said Hazel, interrupting their bickering. - I can hear the finger quotes in your voice, what's it from?

Frank groaned, while Leo basically lit up: - My dear Hazel, I'm glad you asked!


End file.
